Caurib
'Caurib''' is a sorceress from the utmost North, in the service of Bethod, King of the Northmen. She is one of the only true practitioners of the Art, who doesn't seem to have any affiliation to the Order of the Magi. Appearance Caurib is a very tall, slender woman with pale white skin, almost ill-looking. She has long black hair, and cold, narrow, slanted blue eyes, highlighted by dark makeup. She adorns herself with golden rings, necklaces and bracelets.The Blade Itself, Part I, The King of the Northmen Magic Caurib has a range of magical powers. The Golden Voice allows her to seduce anyone, and control them competely with words, to the point that they would kill their closest friend. She has the Long Eye, and can track anyone's movements.The Blade Itself, Part I, Tea and Vengeance''Last Argument of Kings, Part I, Beloved of the Moon She can create mist at will, which Bethod uses in his battles against The UnionBefore They Are Hanged, Part II, Coming Over. She has the power to control the Shanka and Fenris the Feared. And she can fill the Feared with strength, reminiscent of the Art that Bayaz uses to help Jezal dan Luthar win The Contest. How she gained her magic is an unanswered question. History ''The Blade Itself At some point in the past, Caurib entered the service of Bethod, as he rose to become the self-proclaimed King of the Northmen. She accompanied Bethod and his son Scale on his visit to Bayaz in the Great Northern Library, to demands to know where Bayaz stands in his planned war with The Union. Bayaz mocks her power, and when she tries to use the golden voice on Logen Ninefingers, he nips it in the bud. After some verbal foreplay, Bayaz rejects Bethod’s overtures of friendship. Scale and Caurib get angry but Bayaz silences them with a word. The trio leave, but not before making threats. Bayaz has made an enemy this day. When Fenris the Feared becomes Bethod's new champion, rumours abound that it was Caurib who dug the Feared from under a hill. ''Before They Are Hanged'' During the First Northern War in Angland, Caurib creates her mist over battlefields in Black Wells, north of the Cumnur and near Dunbrec.This impedes the enemy's communications and strategy, giving the advantage to Bethod during battles. ''Last Argument of Kings'' Eventually, Bethod is defeated in the High Places, and takes refuge in Carleon. When he agrees to a duel between Fenris the Feared and Logen Ninefingers, Caurib uses her powers to fill the Feared with strength. However, Dogman, Black Dow, and Harding Grim infiltrate the city to kill Caurib. Dogman and Grim enter Caurib’s lair, while Dow sneaks around the back. As they approach her, she stops them with a word. Totally in her control, she orders Dogman to stab Grim, who bares his chest to receive the blow. Suddenly, Black Dow saves the day, leaping from the shadows and splitting Caurib’s head with his axe. References Category:Characters Category:Northmen